Irma Sirocco & la WWMS
by W.W.M.S
Summary: L'histoire d'Irma Sirocco à la WWMS.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Elle sortit une énième fois la lettre de sa besace, elle pensait encore rêver.. Elle sentait pourtant bien le crissement du papier sous ses doigts, à la lueur incertaine des lampadaires, dans cette aube du 2 septembre.

_Chère Irma Sirocco __  
__Nous avons l'honneur et le plaisir de vous invitez a passer votre scolarité a la __  
__Willow Wand Magic School. Ce cycle dure 6 ans. Vous passerez donc 6 ans dans __  
__Notre château. ( Pour des raisons de sécurité nous ne dirons pas où se __  
__Trouve celui-ci ) Chaque année, vous prendrez des cours pour affinez vos pouvoirs __  
__Et apprendre l'art noble de la magie, sous toutes ses formes. A la fin de chaque __  
__Année scolaire, un examen de passage sera donné a tout le niveau pour savoir qui __  
__Passe dans le niveau supérieur , ou qui redouble celui dans lequel vous êtes. __  
__La rentrée est le vendredi 2 septembre, à 12 h pile, devant les grilles de l'école. __  
__( Vous devez venir par vos propres moyens __  
__Avec mes sincères encouragements pour l'année a venir, et avec la hâte de vous __  
__Voir. __  
__Cordialement. __  
__Modestie Jane Chester. __  
__Directrice de WWMS _

Elle sourit et replia soigneusement la lettre. Le hasard faisait réellement bien les choses.. Si ce chien presque enragé ne l'avait pas poursuivie, elle n'aurait pas tourné dans cette sombre ruelle, et n'aurait jamais trouvé la lettre, SA lettre ! Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait alors devenue..

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la gare, qui se dressait à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle. Ses maigres économies lui permirent au moins d'éviter la marche à pied..   
Elle poireauta sur le quai pendant quelques dizaines de minutes ; le jour était maintenant totalement levé, et le train freina devant elle.. Elle se rendit compte que bien des personnes l'entouraient maintenant. Elle put entendre des imprécations contre les « gens normaux »..  
Elle grimpa dans un wagon, un contrôleur lui désigna un compartiment. Elle y entra, accompagnée d'une fille aux cheveux châtain et un grand garçon blond l'air légèrement renfrogné. Ensuite entrèrent deux garçons : l'un blond aux cheveux assez longs, l'autre brun, l'air imbu de lui-même. Il sourit largement à la cantonade – Irma avait l'impression de voir ses dents briller ! Il s'assit à côté de l'autre blond, ils se défièrent du regard..  
Ce fut le seul échange du voyage, qui se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Ils descendirent du train.. Elle était toute excitée ! Comment ces six ans allaient-ils se dérouler ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Chap. 1

Elle se dirigea vers l'immense bâtiment, sur le chemin poussiéreux. Le soleil était au zénith, le voyage avait donc été tellement long ? Elle avait l'impression de faire partie d'un troupeau.. Lentement, ils arrivèrent devant d'immenses grilles. Certaines personnes liaient conversation.. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de faire ça, elle était tellement stressée, elle savait avoir son pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front, celui dont sa mère disait qu'il l'enlaidissant tellement…

La jeune fille ignorait totalement comment tout cela allait se passer. Soudain, un gong ressentit, qui la fit sursauter. Il était midi… L'heure H !  
Les grilles s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître une estrade. Dessus se tenaient cinq personnes. Une femme brune, vêtue de noir, tenant un micro, prit la parole :  
« Bonjour a tous ! J'espère qu'on m'entend bien ! Un deux, un deux ! Oui, alors bonjour a tous ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue a la Willow Wand Magic School. Pour votre première année ou la suite de vos études ! Pour les 1eres années, c'est Par ici ! »  
Elle fit un signe de tête vers un homme qui se tenait en retrait.  
« Je vous présente monsieur Uth Mahtar, notre concierge, il va conduire nos nouvelles têtes a la salle de répartition ! Bahamut, a toi l'honneur ! »  
L'homme poussa une espèce de râle et se dirigea vers le chemin menant à l'école. Suivi par le troupeau des premières années. Un garçon du même âge qu'elle essayait d'empêcher les bousculades, il avait l'air extrêmement sûr de lui.

Environ au milieu de la cour, le groupe s'immobilisa. Le concierge était face à eux, torse bombé, une feuille de papier à la main.  
« Les 1eres années, vous allez maintenant être répartis ! alors je vais vous appeler un à un, et vous partirez tout seul dans la direction du château, vous tournerez a gauche, il y aura une grande porte de saule, ouvrez la et entrez, la répartition se déroulera là bas. Si vous devez y aller seul, c'est que la répartition est un moment personnel, personne a pars vous ne doit y assister, même pas moi, ni notre chère directrice. . . »  
Il consultait régulièrement sa feuille, et toisa les élèves.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un monstre, la répartition, c'est un test, qui apparaît sous plusieurs formes en fonction de la personne qui vient la faire, des fois cela peut être un combat, des fois des questions, des fois une sorte de contrôle, des fois un défi, toutes formes ! C'est pour cela que la répartition se fait individuellement,   
car sinon il y aurait beaucoup trop de personnes dans la même pièce et la répartition s'emmêlerait les pinceaux. » 

S'emmêlerait les pinceaux ? C'était un être vivant ? Irma commençait déjà à s'interroger… Mais on ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. L'appel commençait.

« Adrien Monk »  
Un jeune garçon brun se dirigea lentement vers le château, l'air extrêmement stressé.  
« Amel Wellor ! »  
Celle-ci avait l'air beaucoup moins inquiète, elle avait un teint plutôt mat.  
« Quelle assurance, c'est bien ! Bon, Aqua Sanders ! »  
Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus assez voyants, qui elle avait vraiment peur. Elle se tourna vers quelqu'un et lui sourit.  
« C'est toujours triste les adieux p . Artemis Black ! »  
Un jeune garçon brun, tout de noir vêtu. Il balaya les première année d'un regard méprisant de ses yeux vert brillant.. Irma sentit comme une décharge électrique quand ce regard passa sur elle.. Visiblement, cela n'avait pas fait le même effet au concierge.  
« Il va avoir des problèmes s'il me re-regarde comme ça ! Clementine Damask »  
Cette fille avait aussi des cheveux bleus. Elle était en larmes, et semblait ne pas vouloir quitter quelqu'un, apparemment une fille blonde. Elle dut pourtant se résoudre à partir.  
« Vraiment ces jeunes ! Crisipin Cerveni »  
Le garçon du train au sourire si brillant. Il mesura le concierge du regard.  
« Moi je te regarde comme je veux, pigé ? »  
Il sourit de nouveau, d'un air suffisant, et se dirigea vers le château.  
« Regardez moi ce prétentieux ! Cristal Vandom »  
Jamais deux sans trois ! Elle aussi avait les cheveux bleus. Elle ne dit pas un mot, ne broncha pas et marcha vers le bâtiment.  
« Geoffrey Reyor ! »  
Il semblait se désintéresser totalement d'où il était, et se dirigea vers la Willow en traînant les pieds.  
« Jvais la fumer moi la racaille.. Gregor Wellor »  
Irma entendit un rire étouffé dans l'assistance. Gregor fusilla quelqu'un du regard, et rejoignit les autres dans le château.  
« C'est pas comme ça que vous vous ferez des amis mademoiselle. ! Faith Line  
Gryffin ! »  
"Oh non.." Cette fille, aux cheveux châtains, n'avait pas l'air ravi. Ou peut-être était-elle simplement impressionnée..   
« Mademoiselle Gryffin, a retenir a l'avenir, allez, zou ! »   
Elle avait vraiment l'air de vouloir rentrer sous terre…  
« Harmonie Wood »  
La fille du compartiment.. Tout bien réfléchi, elle portait parfaitement son nom : son élément semblait vraiment le bois..  
« Inaia Kahl ! »  
Une petite blonde à l'air doux. L'amie de Clémentine Damask, selon toute évidence, elle essuyait ses larmes…  
« Irma Sirocco »  
« C'est moi ! » pensa-t-elle, en sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Toute son appréhension l'avait quittée, elle se sentait juste heureuse d'être ici.. Elle entra dans le château par les immenses portes.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chap. 2

Elle poussa avec difficulté les lourdes portes. Elle resta un instant éblouie devant la splendeur du lieu et s'avança sans trop regarder où elle allait, comme toujours. Elle percuta violemment un sublime garçon.. qui était tout simplement Artemis Black. Elle s'excusa vivement, en bafouillant un peu comme toujours dans ce genre de situations. Eh oui Irma est une pas douée de la vie Il se contenta de promener sur elle un regard doux.. oh ce regard, on aurait dit du velours vert ! Elle n'osa pas lui demander sa maison, et la couleur de son uniforme, rouge, ne la renseigna pas outre mesure : elle n'en connaissait pas les noms ! Toute honteuse, elle entra plus avant dans le château, et vit Inaia Kahl, vêtue de vert, se jeter dans les bras de son amie aux cheveux bleus : elles étaient dans la même maison. Irma retint un sourire, et maintenant, c'était à elle.. Elle entra dans la salle et ferma la porte.

La pièce était totalement vide, à l'exception d'un gros fauteuil en cuir installé au centre, éclairé par un spot lumineux. Elle s'avança timidement, et s'installa dans le siège. Des liens qu'elle devina de métal encerclèrent ses poignets et ses chevilles, ses paupières se fermèrent automatiquement, et elle vit défiler dans les yeux de son esprit une succession d'images décousues. Elle les connaissait enfouies dans son cerveau, cette situation ne faisait que les stimuler.. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle devait en tirer, lorsqu'un flash de lumière aveuglante se produisit.. Puis le noir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne savait trop combien de temps plus tard, elle se retrouva face à une jeune fille aux courts cheveux ébouriffés, habillée de rouge.  
« Ca va comme tu veux ? »  
Visiblement, elle se préoccupait de sa santé, où était-elle ? Assise par terre dans un couloir.. Irma sourit fébrilement.   
« Oui oui, merci, c'est juste le contrecoup de la répartition.   
- Ah, une petite nouvelle je vois ! Ecafire, comme moi.. »  
Elle lui tendit une main secourable.  
« Tara Duncan, 2e année. »  
Irma lui prit la main et se releva.  
« Irma Sirocco, petite nouvelle.. Et faut aller où maintenant ?   
- Dans la grande salle, ils vont donner les résultats de la répartition. C'est tout droit, préviens ceux que tu vois ! »

Elle sourit et suivit le long couloir, elle vit certaines personnes du train : Harmonie assise par terre qui reprenait lentement ses esprits, entourée par Crisipin, le garçon prétentieux, et son ami Gregor.  
« On vient de me dire de vous dire qu'il faut se rendre dans la grande salle : les résultats de la répartition. »   
-   
Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à une porte, immense comme toutes les autres – ils avaient vraiment la folie des grandeurs ici ! Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise placée sur l'estrade, suivie par tous les autres première année, quand la directrice se leva.

Avant que vous ne puissiez manger, je tiens a donner leurs places aux nouveau élèves de Willow Wand Magic School, je vais les appeler un a un comme a fait Bahamut pour la répartition, et je dirais leur maison. »  
Elle sourit puis commença a lire sur la longue liste qu'elle tenait entre les mains.  
« Adrien Monk, Aguabe »  
Le garçon de tout a l'heure partit en direction de la table d'Aguabe.  
« Amel Wellor, Aguabe »  
« Aqua Sanders, Aguabe »  
Une fille déclara qu ' « Aguabe est vraiment une maison de bouchés . »  
« Artemis Black »  
Les Feuillah se mirent à hurler, il était vraiment demandé !  
« Ecafire »  
Les hurlements s'arrêtèrent net quand Chester continua.  
« Clementine Damask , Feuillah »  
Clémentine dit quelque chose à son amie Inaia puis se dirigea vers la table de Feuillah.  
« Crisipin Cerveni, Boiniere »  
Il avait vraiment un sourire impossible ! On se demandait comment il pouvait ne pas avoir de crampes..  
« Cristal Vandom , Feuillah »  
« Geoffrey Reyor , Aguabe »  
Geoffrey qui était l'incarnation des rebelles, allait a la maison des bouchés comme l'avait dit la jeune fille. Pourtant, Il lui avait semblé que la jeune fille émit un léger soupir de bonheur lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Il marchait tranquillement vers sa table, sans ce soucier des Boiniere a côté qui criaient des insultes.  
« Gregor Wellor , Boiniere »  
« Harmonie Wood, Boiniere »  
C'était à peu près prédestiné ! Avec un nom et un look pareil..  
« Inaia Kahl, Feuillah »  
Comme prévu, elle partit rejoindre Clementine qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« Irma Sirocco, Ecafire »  
Elle se leva, toute heureuse, et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison. Ecafire ! Deux personnes déjà y avaient l'air adorable.. mais différemment..  
« Keith Lane, Aguabe »  
« Kyle Zepher, Boiniere ».  
« Liam Riddle , Boiniere »  
Elle rêvait ou ladite Harmonie semblait extrêmement heureuse d'être dans la même maison que Liam ?  
« Marshall Fayenhart , Ecafire »  
Tiens, un autre Ecafire !  
« Shadow Klyk, Boiniere »  
« Vi Rogue , Aguabe »  
« Faith Line Gryffin, Feuillah »  
La jeune fille aux blagues douteuses se dirigea vers Feuillah en adressant un sourire a son amie.  
« Sarah Lupin, Boiniere »  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y en avait vraiment pas beaucoup dans sa maison.. Et elle avait l'air de souffrir d'une assez mauvaise réputation, comme Aguabe. Mais tant pis, c'était ici qu'elle voulait être !  
« Mais ce n'est pas terminé ! Nous avons aussi des redoublants ! »  
Elle se retourna et deux personnes apparurent a l'endroit où étaient anciennement les 1ere années. Il y avait une fille et un garçon. La fille avait les cheveux rouges, longs bouclés et mal peignés, tandis que le garçon les avaient noirs, en pics énorme sur la tête.  
« Arioka Nelfe, Aguabe »  
La fille partit en direction de la table d'aguabe, qu'elle avait l'air de bien connaître, elle marchait comme une racaille, mâchant bien son chewing gum pour que tout le monde voit bien sa couleur pétante, rose fushia.  
« Tepei Afroidauxoreilles, Ecafire »  
Le garçon marcha aussi vers Ecafire, qu'il connaissait aussi très bien, il marchait comme Arioka, se tenait comme Arioka, en fait, c'était Arioka au masculin. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'asseoir. Elle ne put contenir un fou rire devant un nom si ridicule. Mais Ecafire.. Quelqu'un pareil.. Quel cauchemar !

« Et maintenant , que le repas commence ! Bon appétit ! »   
Il y avait visiblement beaucoup d'ambiance à Feuillah et Boinière.. et les Aguabe et Ecafire s'insultaient. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'allait être cette première année !


	4. Chapitre 3

Une fois le repas terminé, Tara la précéda à Ecafire. Pendant ce temps elles lièrent connaissance.  
« J'ai l'impression qu'Ecafire est la maison la moins peuplée, non ?  
- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de nouveaux en ce moment.. Je sais pas ce qui fait mériter cette assez mauvaise réputation.  
- Mais sinon, dans les autres années ?   
- J'en suis une des préfètes, l'autre c'est Kaila Esteban, 4e année. Malgré les apparences, les moins nombreux sont les Feuillah.. Mais ils sont tellement remuants ! On est à peu près autant que dans les autres maisons.   
- Et sinon, tu sais pas ce qui va se passer ?  
- Dans l'année ? Ca dépend de toi.. En tout cas, ce soir, on a le bal de début d'année. »

Tara continuait à parler, à donner la liste des événements mineurs, mais Irma ne l'écoutait plus. Un bal.. Elle savait exactement avec qui elle aurait aimé y aller, mais cela serait-il possible ?  
Sa camarade s'arrêta brusquement.  
« Dis, Irma, je te dérange ou quoi ? En tout cas, voilà Ecafire, à droite c'est le dortoir des filles. »  
Elle sourit et la remercia du renseignement, poussa la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à son nom. Elle avait d'ici une vue directe sur le parc. Elle fouilla dans sa besace qu'elle ne quittait jamais, en sortit un livre – Les Misérables, de Victor Hugo ; le rapport nombre de pages – prix était assez bon et Irma adorait la littérature française. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, près du feu qui brûlait en permanence : il ne faisait pas du tout froid, mais cette lumière était.. rassurante, familière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de se déconnecter du monde ; Tara discutait avec une fille au type japonais, qui semblait s'appeler Takara ; le fameux Tepei au nom ridicule dormait à moitié, bouche entrouverte, les pieds posés sur une table. Le troisième nouveau d'Ecafire, Marshall.. Fallenheart ? Ou quelque chose d'approchant, trébucha sur la chaise de Tepei qui se réveilla en sursaut et l'attrapa au collet.

« Alors, on se croit tout permis pasqu'on est nouveau et qu'on n'y connaît rien ? Tu te prends pour qui ? »  
Marshall n'avait pas l'air d'avoir spécialement peur, mais n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Tara, qui était pourtant préfète, ne leur accorda qu'un vague regard. Tepei continuait sur sa lancée, son chewing-gum rendait ses paroles quasi incompréhensibles.  
« Tu vas t'escuser, tout de suite ! »  
Il parlait vraiment bizarrement.. Marshall aurait bien voulu répondre, mais la position dans laquelle il était l'en empêchait totalement.. Il semblait d'ailleurs légèrement suffoquer.  
« Lâche-le ! »  
Irma, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, s'était levée et avait dégainé sa baguette. Tepei, surpris, lâcha la chemise de Fayenhart (son nom était revenu à Irma) et se tourna vers elle.  
« Ah, on a une troisième préfète maintenant ? Tu te prends pour qui ?  
- Pour personne, mais t'es débile ! Il a pas fait exprès, tu peux comprendre ça ? Y a des dortoirs, pour dormir.. »  
Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, l'injustice l'avait toujours insupportée. Tepei était quasiment rouge de colère :  
« T'as pas à me donner de conseils !  
- C'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre ! Fous-lui la paix ! »

Tara avait rejoint Irma et lui tenait le bras, elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'il n'en fallait plus qu'un tout petit peu pour qu'elle essaie de faire du mal, par quelque manière que ce soit, à Tepei.. Irma se dégagea, reprit son livre et sortit de la salle, elle voulait prendre l'air, elle n'en pouvait plus ! Ca commençait mal.. Elle sortit du château et alla s'asseoir, tranquille, sur un banc dans la cour.


	5. Chapitre 4

Elle entendit un bruit de conversation et releva la tête, elle vit deux Boinière, il lui sembla que c'était Sarah Lupin et son ami.. Kyle Zepher. Visiblement elle voulait l'emmener quelque part, elle le tirait presque ! Cela la fit sourire et elle replongea dans son livre.

« Euh, excuse moi.. »

Elle leva la tête : c'était Sarah qui se tenait devant elle. Elle lui sourit.

« Oui ?  
- Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle avait la mémoire courte ou cherchait simplement à entrer en conversation ?

«Je suis Irma Sirocco et toi ? »

Elle lui avait retourné la question juste pour ne pas la vexer.. Elle n'avait rien moins envie que de retourner à sa lecture.

« Non je suis pas Irma Sirocco, Sarah Lupin, ravie de te connaître. »

Elles se sourirent.

« Je parie que tu es à Ecafire ! »

Rien de bien compliqué même si elle l'avait oublié, Irma portait un uniforme rouge..

« Oui ! Et toi ?  
- Non pas a Ecafire, je suis a Boiniere  
- Amh ..»

Certains Boinière aussi avaient hué le passage d'Artemis..

« Et t'as entendu parler de ce bal.. qu'il y a ce soir ?

Mouais..

Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? »

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui demander de l'y accompagner ! Elle secoua la tête.

« Ah, ils sont incompréhensible ces garçons ! Comment ne peuvent ils pas voir cette beauté rousse ! »

Irma rougit, elle détestait la flatterie.

« Tu vois le garçon là bas ? – Elle désigna Kyle qui faisait les cent pas dans l'herbe - Eh bah c'est THE EXCEPTION , bon je te l'accorde, il est pas coiffé, pas habillé, mais c'est un amour, en plus, regarde le quoi ! tellement beau, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Elle retint un sourire, elle avait vraiment des idées tordues ! Sarah voulait juste rendre un service à Kyle, ou bien il était trop timide pour lui demander lui-même, ou bien.. De toute façon, la raison importait peu.

« Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre ? Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se retrouver seule, et après tout, ce Kyle n'était pas si moche. Mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait tellement préféré que ce soie Artemis qui lui demande.. Elle allait probablement dire qu'elle allait réfléchir..

A ce moment précis, elle s'aperçut que l'objet de ses pensées se tenait debout à côté du banc.. Il tenait à la main un bouquet de roses rouges.

« Irma..- Dit il d'une voix mystérieuse – Je t'offres ces fleurs, sont peut être belles, elles ont été choyées, bercées, mais n'égaleront jamais ta beauté naturelle. »

Ce que c'était beau ! Elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un garçon existant puisse être aussi poète, aussi romantique.. Elle rougit violemment.

« Merci.. Artemis..

Voudrais-tu m'accompagner ce soir pour le bal ? »

Il était carrément à genoux devant elle !

« Oui .. » Sous l'émotion, elle avait du mal à parler.

Il sourit puis repartit. Elle avait complètement oublié Sarah, qui rigolait..

« Kyle est le pire des idiots !

J'avoue, à côté de ça, rien ne peut égaler..

Je te comprends, j'aurais fait la même chose. »

Sarah ne comprenait pas que cela ne tenait pas uniquement à la manière de demander.. En tout cas malgré son manque de tact, Irma l'appréciait déjà beaucoup.

« Irma, je pourrais te demander une chose ? »  
« Moi aussi je pourrais ? »

Elles se sourirent : télépathie ? Sarah commença :

« Voila, j'hésite entre deux personnes pour le bal.. deux personnes que je connais assez bien, enfin par rapport aux autres, et je.. sais pas qui choisir ?

Mon conseil ,est celui-ci, prend celui que tu préfères, laisse donc parler ton cœur

Merci, et toi tu voulais savoir quoi ?

On est amies ? parce que tu vois, je connais vraiment personne alors…

Bien sûr ! »

Elle sourit.

« Bon on se revoit ce soir, je dois retourner avec Râteau man »

Elle pouffa de rire – « Râteau man » ! – et les observa de loin. Sarah était littéralement effondrée de rire, Kyle lui, n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Pour se déculpabiliser, Irma pensa que ça arrivait à tout le monde.. Elle replongea dans sa lecture, mais elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée.. Elle décida de se lever, et d'aller retrouver Kyle et Sarah, qui était en train de revenir vers lui, où était-elle allée ? Ah, parler à Crisipin, le garçon au sourire flamboyant.

« Je vous dérange pas ?

Non, on allait partir ! »

Ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers le lac, Irma admirait les paysages.

«Willow Wand Magic School est vraiment une superbe école ! Les décors sont magnifiques !

J'aime pas la nature.. »

C'était Kyle, qui se plaignait pour changer.

« Arrête de te plaindre deux minutes Kilychounet, Irma a raison ! »

Ils étaient arrivés au bord du lac.

« Eh, c'est pas Harmonie là bas ? »

Sarah avait bien vu, sur la rive en face Harmonie Wood était en grande conversation, ou plutôt en grande dispute avec un grand blond (avec une chaussure noire XD) que Kyle reconnut comme Liam Riddle. Harmonie fondit en larmes, visiblement elle l'insultait et s'enfuit. Kyle se mit à rire, on ne sait trop pourquoi. Irma lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête, elle savait ce que c'était d'entendre rire quand on souffrait !

« Mais c'est pas drôle !

Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

Et où est ton bonheur ? Je le vois vraiment pas. »

Sarah faisait mine de chercher quelque chose.

« Arrête Sarouni, allez venez on rentre. »


	6. Chapitre 5

Durant leur trajet de retour vers le château, Sarah semblait complètement dans les nuages. Après l'avoir empêchée pour la 4e fois de percuter un mur, Irma commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Hé ho ! T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

C'est sûrement son râteau de tout à l'heur.. »

Kyle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Sarah lui avait envoyé une énorme gifle ! Susceptible apparemment. Irma n'en pouvait plus de rire devant la mine ahurie de la victime. Elle félicita Sarah pour ce si beau geste ! Mais il était déjà 19h30 : l'heure du banquet était venue. Elle quitta Sarah et Kyle et se dirigea vers la grande salle, et la table d'Ecafire.

Pendant tout le repas, elle ne se lassa pas d'observer (de mater XD) Artemis qui était assis en face d'elle.. Ce qu'il était beau ! Et dire que c'était avec lui qu'elle allait au bal ! Marshall, lui, avait le regard perdu vers la table de Feuillah, ou plus précisément vers Clémentine Damask. Sarah et Kyle entrèrent un peu en retard, la fille avait l'air très énervée, et le garçon plutôt gêné, on aurait vraiment dit qu'elle avait envie de le gifler à nouveau. Le repas se passa tout à fait normalement.. Tepei avait enfin lâché son chewing-gum ! Pour mieux le reprendre à la fin du repas : il l'avait simplement collé derrière son oreille.. (comme Violette Beauregard, vous voyez ?) Irma se leva avec Artemis, Sarah se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Tiens ! Arte-Kun , je te présente Sarah, ma meilleure amie, elle est a Boinière.

Arte-kun ? »

Sarah avait l'air excessivement perplexe devant ce surnom.

« C'est du japonais cherche pas. »

Elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs plus du tout d'où elle pouvait bien sortir ce surnom..

«Et toi Sarah, tu vas avec qui au bal finalement ?

Personne..

Les garçons sont vraiment aveugles de pas voir une beauté comme toi, même pas avec

Kyle ? La perfection ? »

Sa voix était légèrement ironique.. Sarah se mit à appeler Kyle, mais visiblement, il n'était pas dans les parages. Cela sembla l'inquiéter, elle partit en courant.. Tout le monde se dirigea vers les maisons, pour se préparer pour le bal.

Elle était venue sans rien, mais son placard était rempli de vêtements correspondant parfaitement à son style. Elle choisit une longue robe rouge, assez différente de ce que portaient tous les autres, peigna ses longs cheveux roux et retourna dans la grande salle, où l'attendait Artemis, tout de noir vêtu comme à son habitude, cela faisait merveilleusement bien ressortir son teint pâle et ses yeux verts.. Elle prit son bras, et ils descendirent dans le hall déjà bondé.

La directrice les accueillit avec un rapide discours : « Bonsoir chers élèves ! Je vais faire court, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée et que le bal commence ! »

La foule se rua dans la grande salle sublimement décorée. Irma et son cavalier rejoignirent Sarah et Kyle, main dans la main, en train d'admirer le plafond. Main dans la main.. Elle sourit.

« Hello vous deux ! Alors vous êtes ensemble finalement ! »

Sarah lâcha immédiatement Kyle et s'empressa de préciser que c'était uniquement pour le bal.. Elle n'était pas très convaincante. Elle ne devait pas s'en rendre compte elle-même.. Artemis l'entraîna vivement sur la piste, la musique bougeait plutôt. Elle se laissa emporter par la danse et les yeux d'Artemis..

Elle ne se rendait plus du tout compte de ce qui passait autour d'elle, tout était passé dans une brume dont seul se détachait Artemis. Elle se rendit brutalement compte de pourquoi elle le trouvait si beau, si romantique, si tout.. Elle était tout simplement amoureuse de lui.

La chanson se termina assez brutalement, elle aurait tout donné pour que cela continue encore un peu.. Mais des occasions pareilles allaient se représenter, du moins elle l'espérait.. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la table où Kyle et Sarah étaient installés.


	7. Chapitre 6

Elle s'assit à côté de Sarah.

« C'est génial, j'adore cette chanson ! »

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais quelle importance, vu qu'elle avait dansé dessus avec Artemis elle l'adorait.. Son cavalier la remercia pour cette danse divine, divine ? Il ne se rendait donc pas compte que c'était lui le dieu ? Une nouvelle sorte de Midas, il rendait divin tout ce qu'il touchait.. ndlr Midas changeait en or tout ce qu'il touchait

Faith débarqua à l'improviste, accompagnée de deux garçons, si son souvenir était bon c'était Vi Rogue, et il présenta l'autre comme Geoffrey Reyor, d'Aguabe aussi. Le pauvre Vi se tenait bizarrement, elle se souvint brusquement d'avoir vu Faith et Rogue danser.. Elle réalisa qu'il avait déjà cette allure bizarre au milieu de la chanson, comme s'il ne pouvait plus poser le pied par terre. Le pied ? Faith portait des talons aiguilles.. Pauvre Vi confronté aux pieds aigus de Faith ! Elle avait dû lui écraser les pieds sans arrêt..

Ils commencèrent à se raconter leurs répartitions, c'est elle qui s'y colla en premier, elle dut réunir un instant ses pensées.. Elle se fit d'ailleurs charrier par Sarah là-dessus, c'était seulement ce midi, mais après tout elle avait plus important à penser, du moins à ses yeux.

« Alors je suis entrée dans la pièce, il y avait un gros fauteuil en cuir installé au centre. Je me suis assise et des liens en métal m'enlacèrent les poignets. Et puis, sans que rien de spécial ne se passe, j'ai fermé les yeux. Et là ! c'est comme si des images défilaient devant moi, puis d'un coup un flash lumineux, ensuite plus rien, le noir..Et je me suis ' réveillée ' dans le hall..et vous ? »

Geoffrey raconta sa répartition sans appréhensions, Kyle ne voulut rien dire, Faith elle, leur raconta une répartition héroïque fortement contestée par Zepher. Il avait vu par terre dans le hall, une fille qui « ressemblait étrangement à Faith »..

« Encore un fan qui a cherché a me ressembler et qui a du partir a Ecafire ! »

Il était vrai qu'Ecafire avait assez mauvaise réputation, mais pourquoi ? Après tout, c'était une très bonne maison ! Vi lui, ne s'en souvenait prétendument pas du tout, Kyle ne voulut pas entendre celle d'Artemis, et quand vint le tour de Sarah, son cavalier l'invita brusquement à danser.

Tout le monde se levait petit à petit pour aller s'agiter sur la piste, le couple Ecafirien les rejoint. Un slow venait de commencer.. Un slow particulièrement langoureux.

Irma jeta un regard autour d'elle, Sarah et Kyle avaient commencé à danser, ils avaient l'air complètement empotés. Cerveni essayait désespérément d'empêcher Harmonie de regarder dans un coin de la salle où le grand blond sur lequel elle avait flashé était en train d'embrasser activement Arioka, la fille d'Aguabe.

Elle retourna son regard vers son cavalier. Ils s'enlacèrent, elle sentait ses mains contre son dos, des mains fines et douces.. Elle sentait leur fraîcheur même à travers le tissu de sa robe. Elle avait croisé ses mains derrière son dos (à lui), ils tournèrent lentement pendant un petit moment.. En se rapprochant très lentement l'un de l'autre.. Il était plutôt plus grand qu'elle, elle aimait beaucoup cette différence de taille, un peu protecteur. Au même rythme que leurs corps se rapprochaient, leurs visages se rapprochaient aussi. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il pencha légèrement la tête de l'autre côté, et leurs lèvres finirent par entrer en contact.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment qui sembla à Irma une éternité, mais une éternité bien trop courte. La chanson finissait doucement, sur quelques notes plus longues, mais ils restaient scotchés l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la pièce, la plupart des couples étaient en train de quitter la piste, mais quelle importance ? Il la prit par la main, ils retournèrent s'asseoir pendant la suite du bal, et restèrent là.. Ils parlaient à peine, se regarder leur suffisait. Elle était complètement coupée du reste du monde, elle était sur son petit nuage de bonheur, rien ne pouvait assombrir son humeur. Alors que la foule commençait à quitter la grande salle, ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers Ecafire, s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant d'aller chacun dans son dortoir. Irma s'endormit vite, et son sommeil fut peuplé d'images de celui qu'elle aimait..


End file.
